Yang to Ying
by Gaia Kame
Summary: The Transmat device malfunctioned- sending the last Guardian Kano to another dimension instead of the Utrom's world. Now he must find a way home while trying to understand the craziness of Ying & Yang. What! There's female turtles here? Oh boy.. Rated T


Author Notes

This story's plot bunny came to me within an odd dream.

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing but this story, its plot, and my own created character. Everything else belongs to its respected owners.

**Yang to Ying**

Chapter One

_By: Giai Kame_

A beam of white light shot across the sky with a rapid downward pace across New York City's night sky. If one didn't pay attention - one would have thought they might have seen a quick bright flash, giving the impression of a camera's flash. Within seconds the beam touched down upon the top of a tall brick building before disappearing.

Emerging from the bright beam of light stood the figure of what appeared to be a male – dressed in black ninja garbs with a black silk scarf wrapped around his head and only allowing his blue eyes to show. In an instant the man moved in a defensive stance at the sight of his surroundings. His broad muscled shoulders tensed as he placed a hand upon the handle of his weapon, a Tanto.

Glancing around the man stated aloud to himself, "This is not the Utrom's world." Hearing his voice then he jolted slightly in surprise and stared down at himself for the first time. Grabbing at his chest and even his crotch before stating in shock, "What the hell?"

The man stood there for a minute in silence and listened to his surroundings while in thought, trying to figure something out before stating once again to himself, "It seems that when I tried to follow the Utroms and my fellow senior Guardians through the transmat device – it must have malfunctioned right as I was transported. Seems that the malfunction changed me from Ying to Yang.."

Suddenly a cry came from the alley next to the building the man stood upon and he tensed at the recognition of its feminine quality. Quickly moving to the side of the building the man stood at the edge and stared down at the disturbance within the alley – once again shocked at the sight before him.

An Asian man with chin length jet black hair and black eyes stared hard at an orange masked female ninja turtle as his female warriors surrounded the female turtle, his voice hard and demanding as he demanded from the cornered lone turtle, "Surrender Michela and join my master!"

The male quickly realized that Michela was the female form of Michelangelo and tensed as he listened. Once again his hand settled upon the handle of one of his many weapons – this time a Shoge. Watching intently he thought to himself, 'It seems I have entered an entirely different world where the turtles have gone from Yang to Ying.'

The orange clad female turtle glared at the man and stood in defense with one of her nunchaku within her left hand and favored her injured right arm. With defiance Michela stated strongly, "I'd rather die than join you and your master, Kiaran!"

The man, now known as Kiaran, eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint and he stated to his female ninja warriors as he pointed to Michela, "Kunoichi! Finish her!"

In eagerness to please their master – one of the female ninja Foot warriors threw their Kusari-Kama and instantly tied Michela within its chain. Another pulled out her Tanto and moved towards the struggling female turtle to finish her. Michela's eyes widen in fear and she stated shakily, "C-can't we talk about this?"

The man upon the roof frowned at the situation and pulled out his Shoge when he noticed that the orange clad female turtle's siblings was nowhere in sight – a possibility that Michela was separated from her siblings during battle. Knowing that if he didn't intervene now that the orange clad turtle would face her demise; the man came to a quick decision and silently and quickly made his move. With quick reflexes, stealth, and accuracy the man jumped from the roof and silently onto the fire escape – moving without notice close enough to the surrounded female turtle. Right as the Kunoichi was about to strike the killing blow to Michela with her Tanto – the man swung his Shoge from the shadows and wrapped the Kunoichi warrior within its twelve foot long chain. Instantly he yanked the surprised captured Kunoichi into the shadows that he resided within; and with the blade of his weapon silenced the offending female permanently by slicing her throat. Quickly he disposed of the dead Kunoichi's body from the confines of his weapon's chain and moved with the speed of a Guardian – throwing sharpened stars at other surrounding Kunoichi and embedding the throwing stars within the female Foot warrior's heads and killing them.

Kiaran's eyes widen in surprise and instantly pulled out his Katana and demanded, "Kunoichi! Attack!"

The few remaining female Foot ninjas instantly went into defense with weapons drawn and searched the shadows for their unexpected enemy at their master's command. They didn't have a chance as the male once again attacked with such violent force that he easily over powered the Kunoichi Foot warriors and either killed them or rendered them unconscious with another one of his weapons – the Manrikigusari.

Realizing quickly that his army of Kunoichi warriors were over taken Kiaran looked at the still tied Michela and lunged at the female turtle to kill her himself. Before he could even reach the turtle a black shadow appeared before him and blocked his Katana with their Shoge. Kiaran glared at the new comer and noticed the well-built male's form dressed in ninja garb with only their blue eyes showing. With a dark tone Kiaran stated then, "You fight well within the arts. Who are you?"

The man's blue eyes narrowed at Kiaran with a coldness that promised death as he stated calmly with no emotion, "You are unworthy of my name. All you need to know is this - I am the sworn enemy of your master and the Foot clan."

Sensing the power behind the man's hold Kiaran knew he was easily out ranked. Quickly he diverted the new comer's weapon and threw a smoke pellet upon the ground, distracting the man. Not wanting to risk attacking this unknown man Kiaran quickly moved up the fire escape and upon the roof of the brick building next to them. When the smoke cleared from around the unknown man and the coughing female turtle Kiaran stated with cold eyes from the top of the building to the man below, "You have not seen the last of me and the Foot. Upon my honor I shall extract my revenge upon you for your interference." With that said Kiaran turned and ran off – eager to report this sudden turn of events to his master.

The man stood in defense for a few seconds longer before replacing his weapons in their rightful place upon him. Hearing the female turtle Michela struggle to get out of her bonds the man turned and stared at the orange clad female. He noticed her struggle due to her injuries and sighed as he moved next to her, stating gently and softly, "Here, let me help you."

Michela stared in panic at the black garb male and cried out in panic, "D-don't touch me!"

He froze – his blue eyes glancing up and staring into the blue eyes of Michela with amusement as he stated kindly, "Come now – you really don't believe I'd hurt you when I just risked my neck for you?"

Michela's eyes lost their hard look upon those words to look at the black garbed man with curiosity with only slight mistrust. He didn't blame her and smiled at her – although he knew she couldn't see it through his face covering. The sound of sires reached their ears and he instantly tensed along with Michela. He heard her mumble then, "Great! Cops! Just what I don't need right now!"

With a sigh he realized that he didn't have time to unwrap Michela from her confides before the police would show up and discover them. With an instant decision he picked the tied Michela up bridal style. Gasping in surprise and slight fear Michela asked then, "W-what are you doing?"

Stating in an obvious manner he replied calmly, "Relocating." With that stated he didn't even bother waiting for a response before letting out a powerful jump and jumping onto the fire escape. With speed that made the female gasp within his arms and press closer to him – he ran up the fire escape and onto the rooftop. Not even allowing a breath's pause once upon the roof he continued moving and dashed across the roof top to the edge – giving a powerful jump and jumping from the roof top to the next roof top. He continued doing this for several blocks while holding the female securely within his arms.

After a good distance was placed between the scene of the fight and them – the man paused next to a water tower upon the roof of a building and stood in the dim shadows of the tower. Gently he settled Michela upon the ground - once he deemed the area secure and safe for the moment. Calmly he removed Michela's bindings and freed her from the Kusari-Kama's chains. He had half expected the female turtle to lunge away from him and give the two of them space, but instead she sat there and stared up at him with more curiosity now. She went to move her arm – either to stand or shake his hand he wasn't sure, yet she winced and let out a whine of pain as she grabbed her injured right arm.

Frowning slightly at Michela's injured arm the man paused for a moment and stared at her before stating kindly, "Here – let me tend to that for you."

Michela stared at the unknown man with question and uncertainty - watching his movements as he reached up and untied the black scarf that was wrapped around his face. He unbound the cloth from his face and the moment the confiding garment was removed Michela couldn't withhold the blush that instantly came to her face as she stared. With long lite blonde hair within a high ponytail and long bangs that framed his face, lite blue eyes, pale skin, and a well-toned body - the man was a bishonen!

Not seeming to notice Michela's blush the man instantly got to work on treating Michela's arm - wrapping her arm snuggly within his black scarf until he deemed it satisfactory for the time being. With his task done he smiled softly at his work before stating gently to her, "This should do for the moment. When you get home I'm sure you'll be able to treat it better."

Michela's blush never left her face as she softly replied, "Thanks.. Um, I didn't catch your name."

The man glanced up in surprise as he realized what the female mutant turtle was asking him. With a slight frown he replied, "My name Kano. I am a Guardian – or as my seniors would like to call me – a 'Guardian in training'." With this said he smiled at the fond memories that came from the nickname of the friendly teasing his seniors would bestow upon him.

"Why did you help me?"

Kano jolted out of his memories at this question and glanced at the female turtle. How was he supposed to respond? He couldn't exactly tell her the truth for he knew that she wouldn't believe him. Bitterly he thought to himself, 'Oh, I just saved you because in my world you and your siblings are boys and the four of you broke into the TGRI building that my fellow Guardians and Utroms resided in and eventually saved us all from doom.'

Yeah, that would go well.

Frowning slightly at Michela, Kano stared at the Ying form of Michelangelo. For a female turtle she was adorable. With her orange masked tied in a manner that had two bows on either side of her head, and a small frame and face with huge blue eyes. Smiling he couldn't help himself as he finally replied, "You are the enemy of my enemies – making us allies. Not only that but your extremely adorable."

Michela blushed fiercely then and Kano finally noticed her flushed features and frowned as he leaned in close and stared at her with concern – coming to be just an inch away from the female's face as he studied her while asking, "You look flushed. Are you with fever?"

Michela leaned back slightly with wide eyes as she stammered – her face heating even more and Kano began to worry for the female. He reached out to check her for a possible fever when he suddenly heard the sound of a sword being drawn and froze as the tip of a katana was pressed to his throat in a deadly warning – a slight trickle of blood running down his throat as the Katana's sharp edge slightly broke the sensitive skin. Michela glanced up quickly at the person that held the Katana to his throat and a look of relief and possible disappointment filled her eyes at the sight of the person behind him. He didn't need to ask to know who it was.

A commanding tone demanded in a deadly manner to Kano then, causing him to mentally prepare for battle and his eyes went cold and hard as he listened to the female's voice. "That is as far as you go." Then with a more gentle tone the female asked Michela then, "Michela are you alright? Did this man hurt you?" At the last question the katana pressed just slightly deeper into his skin and he could feel the rage within this female at the thought of Michela being harmed by him.

Michela instantly jumped to her feet and cried out excitedly then, "Leona! Donna! Rachelle! Where have you guys been!" She ran behind Kano to give her sisters a one arm hug as she stated happily, "Kano here saved me! If it wasn't for him I would be diced turtle by now! Huh, Kano? He even revealed his face to wrap my injured arm for me – see?"

Kano didn't respond – not with a Katana pressed to his throat. At least one thing was defiantly the same; Leonardo was still protective of his siblings - female or not. It was a great quality yet at the moment Kano did NOT like it – being that he was at the angry end of Leonardo Ying's Katana.

He heard the sound of weapons being lowered and the Katana was then removed from his throat. Standing then – Kano turned and faced the four female turtles with caution. Staring silently at them as Leona looked slightly uncomfortable as she stated then, "I thank you for saving our sister. Although now you know of us, yet we know little to nothing about you. Considering the circumstances perhaps it would be wise to all gather before our master to discuss what should be done next."

Kano frowned slightly knowing what would come next yet bowed in respect and replied softly, "It would be an honor."

Michela squealed in excitement when the red clad female – Rachelle – came up behind Kano with a smug look. Kano knew what was coming up next and hated this part.

"Say goodbye to yer sight ninja man!"

With that said a black cloth bag was placed over his head – eliminating his sight. Kano frowned as he heard the female turtles giggle and lead him. He couldn't help but think then, 'It's going to be a _**long**_ night.'

End Chapter One

**Author Notes**

Okay, now I'm pretty sure you guys get the idea on who was who within this story. If not I'll clarify to eliminate confusion.

Michela is the Ying form of Michelangelo.

Leona is the Ying form of Leonardo.

Donna is the Ying form of Donatello.

Rachelle is the Ying form of Raphael.

Kiaran is the Yang form of Karai.

Bishonen is the Japanese name given to pretty men that have feminine features. 'Pretty boys' in other words – usually these type of anime characters are most loved and obsessed by fan girls.

Ying and Yang is the black and white circle symbol that many of you have seen at one point of your life. Ying and Yang can mean two different things. Ying = Good

Yang = Evil

-Or-

Ying = Female

Yang = Male

In this story Ying and Yang mean Female and Male. Everyone in this story pretty much has the same personality as in the normal TMNT universe – just different sex.

Kano is a Japanese name that means "one's masculine power; capability."

This chapter is based off Season 2, Episode 8, 'The Secrete Origins Part 3'.

If you guys wish to know what the ninja turtles look like as females just look up Kunoichi Female Ninja Turtles. Eventually you'll find a picture of the four of what they would look like if they were female. I'm sure many of you have already seen this amazing art work yet if you haven't just look it up. All ninja turtles will be based off in female looks from that picture.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think. Please no flames – I prefer those in my fire place; yet constructive criticism is always taken note of and highly enjoyed! I really like nice reviews as well. Those make me smile really big. XD

Until next time folks; Ja Ne!


End file.
